


Spicing Up Our Sex Life

by Narryisstillgoingstrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing Kink, Elevator Sex, Food Kink, M/M, Pool Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Niall, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryisstillgoingstrong/pseuds/Narryisstillgoingstrong





	Spicing Up Our Sex Life

Niall and Harry have been together ever since they were kids. Their mothers were friends, best friends, but they didn’t keep in touch when high school ended. By a play of fate, they came to live close by once they got married. Their children got older together, closer than they would have ever imagined. They went to the same school, they moved in together once it was over.

They never told their parents, but there was something more in their relationship, ever since they could remember. Their first kiss happened in middle school, their first time was by chance when Niall’s parents went on a trip and they had the house for themselves.

Now, when both are in their early twenties and have been living together for a few years, Niall didn’t know exactly what he was feeling. He just wasn’t so excited anymore. It was the same thing every day, the same routine. He wanted something new. He was craving for something new. He still loved Harry, he still wanted to be by his side, and however, he needed a sparkle in their lives.

Then, one day, after a long and boring day of office work, he decided to surf on internet. Harry wasn’t home yet and, well, he was still looking for something. He hadn’t talked about it with the latter, but he was sure the other was feeling the same; both weren’t so enthusiastic about their sex life. He googled ‘how to fire a relationship’ and, surprisingly, he found something interesting. It said to make kinks come true? That was what he interpreted at least. And he was willing to try, though he didn’t know how his lover was going to take this. Maybe coming up with the subject would mean a grumpy Harry and this Harry usually leaves Niall without sex for two weeks. He decided he would take the shot, he wasn’t so thrilled to their usual sex anyway, and he could live without it for two weeks.

When the night approached and Harry had gotten home, they had an uneventful dinner and currently were cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. Actually, Harry was watching it, Niall was fidgeting, he suddenly felt this all wasn’t a good idea and tried to pay attention in the movie. It was something about an invisible woman, only the main lead could see her, but he didn’t know she was invisible? Niall thought it was a better idea to just focus in the warmth by his side and not to think too much. Niall was quiet and, after years living together, there was no way Harry wouldn’t notice.

‘‘Is there something bothering you? You barely talked today, didn’t pay attention to the movie nor tried to make a move on me now that we are on the bed’’ Harry said when they were seated on their bed, ready to let sleep take over them.

‘‘N-no, I guess I’ve been too tired because of work, don’t worry, baby’’ Niall replied blushing and leaned to give a peck on his lover’s lips. But Harry, knowing his lover as he did, wouldn’t let it go.

‘‘Ni, you know that even though you can lie to other people, you can’t hide anything from me, so can you please tell me what’s inside your head’’ Niall sighed, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he was fearing Harry’s reaction to this. Though most of the time he could foresee how the younger boy was going to feel about something, this was completely new. He sighed while thinking about it, looked at his lover’s trusting eyes, thought about it again and decided to tell him. 

‘‘Argh, okay. It’s just that I don’t know how you will feel about this and…’ he trailed off and saw the confusion in Harry’s eyes, ‘‘I think you probably have been feeling this too, I don’t know. But I think we need something new in our relationship. No, no, I’m not saying I’m having an affair nor I want someone else’’ He said before Harry could voice out his thoughts. ‘‘I just want something new and so today I was on internet and…’’

‘‘So you searched for stuff on internet before coming to me?’’ the younger one interrupted, obviously displeased about his lover’s actions.

‘‘I’m sorry, but I was unsure, what am I supposed to do?’’ Harry was about to reply when Niall said ‘‘Please, just let me finish okay?’’ He saw the faint nod his lover gave him before going on ‘‘We have been together for so long and I love you, I don’t want to leave you, but I want something to spice our sex life. So I read in the internet we could come up with a few things to fire up our relationship, like cross-dressing, role-play, toys, exhibitionism, video-taping, food or even travel to somewhere and have a nice trip. What do you think?’’

‘‘Ni, for how long have you been feeling this?’’ Hurt was obvious in his eyes.

‘‘…I don’t know. Can we please ignore it? And you said yourself I can’t hide anything from you!’’ Niall replied trying to reassure his lover.

‘‘I’m not sure.’’ Harry replied doing a gesture of frustration with his hands. ‘‘I mean, what would we be doing?’’

‘‘We would decide together! Come up with ideas; think about this all as a couple. We could do some research too. Any way you want, baby’’ Niall said, trying to convince his lover. He really wanted this.

‘‘Can you give me some time to think?’’ Harry pleaded; Niall could still see the frustration in his lover’s eyes.

Niall nodded, kissed Harry good night and hugged the latter to sleep, Harry snuggling on his neck.

\----

Harry was the one who got home earlier in the next day. He hadn’t been able to focus on his work and his boss, being the caring person he is, told him to go home and put his thoughts in place. He decided he could do his research too, he agreed they could use something on their relationship, but he was wavering, it was all so new to him. He googled ‘how to fire a relationship kinks’, he shrugged, It was all he could think of.

‘‘Phone sex? No. Nurse costume? No. Chocolate syrup? No, Niall wouldn’t dig it.’’ He spent half an hour searching until he found something he actually had thought about when he was younger and read boyxboy fan fictions, but it was embarrassing. He read more and more about it, he was thrilled to try it, but how he could tell it to his lover, it wasn’t easy to open up about intimate fantasies, especially the sexual ones. No, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell Niall this. He should just agree and let the other decide this. Yes, that’s what he going to do.

\---

‘‘Niall, I agree about us doing something different with our sex life!’’ This was the first thing Harry said once Niall stepped inside their apartment. He was surprised at first, but he couldn’t hide the smile creeping up on his face. He hugged his lover and asked if he had any ideas of what they could do. Harry blushed, but said he didn’t have any, that they should research and choose something together.

After they had eaten, they picked up the laptop and sit together in the living room. When Niall was typing ‘kinks’, he noticed the browser was showing a few searches that had been done before which wasn’t his. Most of them had the words ‘train uniform’ on them. He saw Harry was blushing and playing with his fingers, looking nervous.

‘‘Haz, is everything okay?’’ He blurted out.

‘‘Yeah, Ni, let’s search for something exciting’’ Harry replied with a small smile, which didn’t convince Niall.

They searched for an hour, nothing seemed to satisfy Harry. There was always a little detail that bothered him. Food would make a mess, travel was expensive, and video-taping could go incredibly wrong if someone found it. And then Niall decided to come up with the idea of the searches.

‘‘What about something like a role play? A student role play?’’ Harry fidgeted on his seat, but nodded nonetheless.

‘‘Would you mind wearing a school girl uniform?’’ This time, he shook his head. ‘’Would you mind going in public wearing a school girl uniform?’’ Another shook of head. ‘‘Would you like to go in a train with me wearing a school girl uniform?’’ A weak nod, but Niall didn’t miss it. ‘‘If you already had something in mind, why didn’t you tell me?!’’ 

‘‘This is embarrassing, Niall! And it’s actually very kinky, I can’t just tell you something like that…’’ He was bright red by now; Niall could only smile at his lover’s cuteness.

‘‘But okay, it’s decided then!’’ Niall said with a triumphant smile on his face. ‘’Tomorrow we are going together to buy your costume’’ Harry was about to object, but Niall kissed his lips before he could say anything.

‘‘We decided we would do this together, so we are buying this together. I’m coming with you, you don’t need to try it on before getting home if you don’t want to’’ Harry sighed and agreed, after all, he was the one who didn’t want any other suggestion Niall gave.

\---

They bought it, but they couldn’t say it fitted perfectly on Harry’s body. He had muscles but it wasn’t that weird at least. Niall found himself admiring his lover, he didn’t even remember when was the last time he had been so excited. They had decided they would do it on a week day, since the train had to be crowded. They got themselves excused for their next day of work and they were going to do it. Harry was still unsure about this all, Niall could sense it, but he knew his lover wouldn’t back off now. 

\---

The morning arrived; they woke up early to get everything ready. Harry put on the school girl uniform. It was a plain white long sleeved shirt with a black tie; the skirt was checkered, with different hues of black and gray. They had bought fitting shoes; they were black, nothing fancy. Niall dressed himself normally, a t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans. And they went to the nearest train station.

Harry had waxed his legs and allowed his hair to fell freely, he was looking feminine. No one gave him weird glances; it was early in the morning, people only bothered to get on time to their work or schools. And it was on time for students to be filling the trains, no one would notice he was actually a man in his early twenties wearing a school girl uniform or, if they did notice, they wouldn’t care about it.

They were waiting for the train and discussing where would be better for them to stay without people noticing what they were doing. After a few minutes talking about it, they decided to stay close to a door. Harry would be facing the door; Niall would be behind him, facing the door as well.

When the train got to the station, they waited until almost everybody had gotten in until they entered the train themselves. It was very crowded, Niall was already starting to regret this whole idea, but then he felt Harry’s ass against his crotch and he didn’t even know what he was thinking before.

Harry was trapped between Niall’s body and the door. Niall looked to both sides before doing anything. There were people sleeping, reading or even listening to music with their earphones on, no one was paying attention to them. He pressed himself harder against Harry’s back and rubbed himself against him, Harry leaned in closer while stifling a moan.

‘’You have to keep your mouth shut for this’’ he whispered in the younger’s ear while nibbling in it and diving in his neck. His hands were travelling along Harry’s thighs, brushing them with his fingernails sending shivers all over Harry’s body. 

Harry was getting impatient and brought his hands to Niall’s ass, pressing him harder against his ass. Niall smirked at the younger’s eagerness and guide his own hand to the other male’s front, riding up the skirt and touching his cock through the fabric.

The older boy made circular motions with his hand until the other got fully had. He dipped his hand inside Harry’s briefs and started to pump it slowly, enjoying the small vibrations he could feel the other was muffling through his neck, which he was kissing mouth opened by now.

‘’Hurry up, Ni…’’ The younger asked, they wouldn’t take too long to get the next station. Niall hummed signaling he had heard and brought his hand to between their bodies. He pulled down Harry’s underwear just enough for him to be able to feel the other’s entrance with his fingers. Using the pre-cum of the other’s cock as lube, he inserted the first finger, and it went in without much trouble. Right after, he inserted the second one and made scissoring motions to make sure Harry’s hole would be able to accommodate his shaft later. The younger was impaling himself in his fingers after a couple of minutes. 

‘‘Ni, put it in, it’s not getting there’’ Harry moaned. The other nodded.

Niall was dripping pre-cum himself, Harry wasn’t the only one getting impatient. He took his fingers out of Harry, opened his pants, put his length out and pulled Harry’s briefs lower. He teased Harry, thrusting a few times between his butt cheeks, but eventually he started to insert it in, entering the other with his shaft slowly.

Harry squirmed at first and tried to avoid the pain he was beginning to feel, being stretched beyond belief. He wondered if Niall had became bigger since the last time they have had sex or if he simply was more excited about this all. Using a uniform, doing it in public, fearing to get caught; the situation they were in, everything.

Niall filled Harry completely and waited for the other to get used to it. One minute later, Harry put his hands on the other’s ass and pressed himself, signaling he was ready. Niall made slow thrusts at first, enjoying how Harry was trembling around him. When Harry started to meet his thrusts, he picked up speed, trying to not draw any attention to themselves while doing do so. However, Harry started to let out small and low moans, Niall hurriedly covered his mouth with one of his hands and thrust even harder, jolting the other even closer to the door. He kissed, bit and nibbled on the younger’s neck hard, he was sure there would be a hickey later. 

Niall could feel he was almost done; he brought his other hand to Harry’s front and started to pump his cock fast. Harry started to throb around him; he could feel more blood rushing south.

‘‘I’m gonna come’’ Niall panted on the other’s ear. Harry shook his head fast.

‘‘Please, hold it, I want more’’ Harry moaned at Niall’s particularly hard thrust, straight to his prostate and Harry saw stars.

‘’There! There! There!’’ He said low and fast. Niall did what he was told, picking up all the strength he could. And then he felt Harry cumming on his hand and convulsing around him, he lost his mind and came hard inside of him, leaning both bodies on the door. After a few seconds, he remembered where they were, pulled out and licked his hand full of cum, Harry observed it amazed. When Niall had finished his licking, Harry got out of his daze and tried to fix himself as much as he could while Niall did the same. 

By the time the train got the next station, both were presentable. They got out of it, not wanting to be in a place so crowded anymore. They entwined their fingers with big smiles splashed on their faces. 

‘‘Next time, I choose the kink’’ said Niall with a smirk on his face.

\--

Even though Niall was the one who came up with the idea, Harry was more affected. Every time he saw a school girl in the streets, he couldn’t help but smirk remembering their past experience. He still was thrilled and wanting more. He promised Niall he would be the one choosing what they were going to do next, but he was growing impatient. He himself had a few ideas in mind. Niall was taking too long, allowing his imagination to go wild while waiting.

Harry was thinking about this on his way to meet his lover in their favorite café. Relationships weren’t just about sex; Harry also needed romance in his life. 

Stepping inside the café, he found Niall easily, in their favorite table by the window. He smiled brightly, gave a quick peck on the other’s lips and sat in front of him. Niall was slightly blushing, still shy about public affection.

The waitress appeared as soon as Harry was seated; Harry ordered a coffee and Niall, a muffin. They started their conversation when she returned to the counter.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Niall asked, grinning a little too much in Harry’s opinion.

“Tiring, but fun nonetheless. That guy I’ve told you about, Nathan, you know?” Harry continued after seeing Niall’s nod. “He is getting better and better, it’s amazing. In his class’ next performance, he will be getting a solo!” Harry was a dance teacher. It was also Niall’s dream, but he was the heir of his father’s business, he couldn’t avoid it. Harry liked to come up with choreographies in his free time, Niall would often help, but it’d been a while since they had done it together. “How about yours?”

The waitress brought what they ordered. They thanked the waitress with small smiles on their faces.

Niall smirked before answering. “Work forces me to travel this weekend. I will have to take a plane Friday night.” Harry made a surprised face. “I’ll only be busy in the morning, maybe a little past lunch time, but I’m going to have free time, certainly. So, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me? I would choose a nice hotel, we go around and just spend a nice weekend breathing a new air?”

“Of course I do! Why do you even ask?! I don’t even remember when it was the last time we travelled together!” Harry replied, obviously excited. 

“I wasn’t sure when you would be busy with your classes’ performances, but I’m glad you said yes. I have everything planned already! We need to be in the airport tomorrow by 7pm.” Niall was smiling like an idiot. He should have had this idea way before.

\---

The morning of Saturday, they already had gotten to their destination; Harry stayed on the bed until late and then went around to know the city they were staying. The hotel Niall picked was wonderful indeed. It was luxurious in the right amount, he didn’t feel intimidated by it nor did he feel any kind of discomfort. He was walking around in a park, watching kids playing, when Niall called him; they had agreed they would meet for lunch once Niall was free.

Niall took him to a beautiful restaurant with a great view to the rest of the city. He was overwhelmed; Niall had never been the romantic type. He even tried a few times, but it didn’t work out, Harry could sense he was forcing himself to please him and he told the other to stop, he shouldn’t try being someone he wasn’t. 

They ate while having a pleasant talk, when Harry was going to call a waitress, wanting to order a dessert, when Niall stopped him.

“Why don’t we have our dessert in the bedroom?” He whispered to the other. Harry was surprised, but didn’t take long to understand what the other meant.

\---

The first thing that crossed Harry’s mind was he had been wrong about something. Niall would dig the chocolate syrup. They were currently on their bed, Niall on top of him still fully dressed with his suit while Harry had chocolate syrup all over his chest. Niall was licking it off and enjoying the sounds Harry was emitting, a mix between moans and giggles. 

“Hm, Ni, I want some, too!” Niall then kissed his lips, sharing the sweetness that was in his mouth. Harry licked the other’s lips making a satisfied face. He liked the kink Niall had chosen, food play involving chocolate and strawberries. 

Niall’s lips were red from all the licking, looking even plumper than they already were. Harry couldn’t do anything but pull him by his tie for another kiss, sucking his bottom lip lightly, while Niall stroked his sides.

Niall broke the kiss to bring the strawberries closer to them. He got a strawberry covered with chocolate and fed Harry, who licked his fingers while doing so, making his imagination go even wilder. He took off his blazer, keeping eye contact with his lover seductively. And that was quite a sight; Harry had his hair ruffled, daring eyes, without anything to cover his chest and pants low on his hips.

He splattered more chocolate over Harry’s chest and leaned to lick it off. He took special care on the other’s nipples, but not missing too much time on them. He went down to the other’s navel and kissed it while playing with his tongue. Niall was teasing, waiting for Harry to tell him what he wanted and the other was aware of that. 

“Baby, can’t you go… lower?” Niall was smirking and Harry could feel that. He opened the other’s pants and took it off, not wasting any time to get rid of the other’s boxers as well.

Niall first poured chocolate on Harry’s smooth thighs, took a strawberry and covered it with the chocolate from the other’s body. He licked the chocolate off, putting his tongue out and then finally eating it. Harry knew he was once again getting teased by his lover. He was starting to get impatient, he whined unconsciously and Niall smiled at him.

“Why so impatient, baby? The kink I chose is basically foreplay.” With that, Niall resumed licking Harry’s thighs.

“Yeah, but you don’t need to be licking my thighs or navel for fuck’s sake,” Harry replied, a little annoyed.

“If you don’t like the way I’m doing, how about you begin to get some licking done then?” Niall retorted, provoking the other.

“My pleasure.” Harry changed their positions, as he was now on top of the other, and quickly took the other’s pants off, finally taking a grip of the other’s erection, Niall instantly moaned. Harry took the bottle of chocolate syrup and splashed it straight to the other’s cock, which earned another moan of his name. He licked all the chocolate off before pouring it again and taking the shaft fully in his mouth. Niall gritted his teeth and started to thrust into the other’s mouth, putting his hand on the back of Harry’s head to keep it in place. 

He knew he could be hurting the other, but he was also aware that Harry was jerking himself and humming around his shaft, to increase the pleasure. With a hard thrust, feeling his cock’s head on the back of Harry’s throat, he came, going limp on the bed. Harry sucked him clean and kissed Niall’s neck, waiting to see what the other wanted to do next.

“Hm, I really love it when you go straight to the point, Haz. So hungry for it,” said Niall, his breathing still a little uneven, while caressing his lover’s back. He took a deep breath and lifted himself, sitting on the bed. Harry straddled and looked into the other’s eyes. He could see everything he was feeling there – love, trust, want, desire. 

“How about we add something more?” Niall slowly took off his tie and held together Harry’s wrists on his back. He could see the hesitation in his lover’s eyes. He kissed his lips sweetly, showing his lover he would never do anything that could hurt him. Harry nodded and allowed Niall to bond his wrists together.

Once Harry’s wrists were tied, Niall took off his shirt and pushed the other on the bed, parting his legs and positioned himself between them. He took the chocolate syrup, poured some on the other’s cock and also spread it over his fingers. He didn’t waste time before taking the shaft in his mouth while his fingers teased the other’s hole.

Harry was writhing under his touches. He needed to grip something, but he couldn’t and this feeling of being at the other’s mercy was highly arousing. All he could do was cry his lover’s name. 

Niall was scissoring inside him for a few minutes already, Harry couldn’t help but wonder how his lover had so much self-restrain. He was waiting for Harry to say again what he wanted and Harry knew better than to not do so.

“Baby, put it in,” he said weakly.

“Hm? I didn’t hear you, Haz,” he replied, obviously lying.

“Niall, I want your cock inside me now. And if you don’t do this right – as in hard and deep, just like we both want it – I’m taking the lead again and you will be the one being fucked,” said Harry, provoking the other.

“A pretty speech, Harry, but you forgot a little detail. You shouldn’t be talking like this when you have your hands tied.” Niall splattered chocolate syrup all over his shaft, enjoying the feeling for a couple of seconds before pushing it in Harry to the hilt. Harry almost screamed; Niall groaned, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s body pulling him in.

He waited a minute before starting to thrust, not to give Harry time to get used to his size, but to calm himself. He took a few breaths and looked to his lover, flushed cheeks, closed eyes, a few bite marks over his torso and heavy breathing. He couldn’t put into words how aroused he was by the sight. 

He thrust once, twice and changed their positions. He lied down and made Harry be on top of him, without taking his cock out of the other.

“Ride me; show me you meant all you said before.” Then Niall slapped his ass and took a handful of it. Harry moaned, but smirked nonetheless.

He moved his legs a little to have support – since he still was tied – and started to move his hips up and down, moaning Niall’s name. Niall had his hands on Harry’s sides, to help the other, though he couldn’t help digging his fingernails into the skin. 

After a while, Niall wanted more, he started to thrust his hips up to meet Harry’s own. He noticed the other was panting hard and getting tired. He got them back to their previous position, shoving his cock inside the other even harder, making him cry in both pleasure and pain.

Niall was also attacking the other’s neck, getting it full of marks. He liked it, he was a possessive man. 

“Ni, harder…” came the cry from the other’s mouth and Niall was surprised. He was already afraid of hurting the other at the pace he was going.

“Don’t blame me later, you asked for this.” He took his cock out of Harry. “Turn over and bend your legs.” Harry did as he was told. “Spread them more.” And with that, Niall thrust in without any mercy for the one below him, slamming into Harry’s prostate.

He held Harry’s hips to keep them in place and leaned to kiss and bite the other’s back. He could feel his orgasm almost taking over.

“I would tell you to jerk yourself, but, since you are tied, you will have to come only by having my dick thrusting hard and deep inside you,” said Niall from the other’s back. Harry moaned from the deep voice dirty talking.

Niall straightened his back again and thrust forcefully, aiming at the other’s prostate, abusing it. Harry was moaning his name even more; he could feel he was almost exploding. He was throbbing around Niall, hot and sticky.

“Come to me, baby. I know you want to.” Niall’s deep voice made it this time. Harry came hard, dirtying the sheets. Niall was still thrusting inside him, making him moan louder while spurting his cum. A few hard thrusts and Harry’s voice moaning his name made Niall fill Harry’s hole. He fell on the other, exhausted. 

He took his now-soft cock out from the other, untied his wrists and pulled Harry toward himself to daze off to sleep. Both of them were still breathing hard.

“Wow, Niall. That was… fucking amazing,” Harry said, his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah…” replied Niall with a lazy smile on his face while stroking the other’s hair. “Even though I chose this, I never thought it would be this amazing”.

“We need to keep on doing this, it gets better and better” Harry said, his eyes already closed.

“We will, baby. Now let’s get some sleep, I’m tired~” Niall kissed his lover’s forehead and allowed himself to get dragged by sleep.

\--

It was already night when Harry woke up, the curtains were left open, and the moonlight was illuminating their room. Niall had one arm around his waist and Harry could feel air puffs on his neck, caused by the other’s breathing. He wondered how late it was, he felt completely refreshed, they probably had been sleeping for a long time.

Harry sighed absentmindedly; he was satisfied in a weird way. Their relationship had never been only about sex, it had taken them a couple of years to get there, but sharing their fantasies had brought them closer. They were sharing their inner desires, even if they were embarrassing or shameful. This was important in a relationship and Harry didn’t know why he had never noticed it before. He closed his fingers around Niall’s hand located on his waist, lacing them together. After a few seconds and a groan, he felt light kisses on his nape. Harry moved slightly to indicate he took notice of the other and held his hand tighter.

“Good morning” Niall said his voice still hoarse from sleeping, well aware it was night.

“Silly, it’s night, we slept too much” Harry smiled to himself. “And we need a shower” his body was sticky. Both he and Niall still had traces of chocolate all over themselves.

“As you wish, lovely. Even though I think we don’t have to hurry, there’s plenty of time.” Niall moved Harry’s body and climbed on top of him, leaving kisses on his neck and cheeks while supporting one arm by the side of Harry’s head and running the other over the younger’s body.

“I really need it, Ni. And we can resume from where we stopped in the shower” He replied with a smile adorning his face and kissed Niall fully on this lips, threading his fingers through his locks.

“You know me too well. It seems we are also going to need new sheets.” Niall said breaking the kiss and looking to the bed while getting up. He extended his hand to Harry, who took it and got up as well.

They walked to the bathroom and got into the shower together, steaming hot water, bodies close together, tender caresses and laziness, everything was done calmly. Harry rinsed the other’s hair while Niall scrubbed his body gently with a bath sponge, leaving butterfly kisses on the washed skin.

“I wish we had a bathtub here.” Harry said to himself when he started to wash the other.

“…I have an idea.” Niall smirked, “I wonder what time it is.” He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around himself and went looking for a watch or cell phone, not caring about the floor getting soaked.

“It’s 2AM, late enough” Niall started to dry himself quickly. “Come on, Haz! Put on the first thing you see.” Niall’s eyes were gleaming, Harry didn’t know if he should be excited or not, sometimes this meant trouble.

\--- 

Once they were properly dressed, Niall took Harry’s hand and dragged him to the elevator, hitting the first floor button. Harry had already given up on finding out where they were going, Niall ignored him every time he tried.

Niall led him through a few corridors until they got to a big double glass door. He could see reflections of the moon in the ceiling, though they weren’t clear, as if they were moving. Harry side eyed the other.

“Niall, is it an indoor pool?” Harry asked in disbelief, finally understanding the other’s thoughts. Niall only looked at him and smirked, trying to open the lock using a card. 

“This isn’t a good idea; we are going to get caught.” Harry tried to reason, but the other didn’t seem to care.

After a minute or two, with an impatient Harry by his side, Niall finally opened the door and smiled even wider at the other.

“Come on, Harry. No one will show up. We just need to keep the lights off and not make a lot of noise. It will be fun.” Niall was looking at him with a mix of kicked puppy and an I-know-you-want look. Of course Harry wouldn’t resist, especially if he was tempted by the offer.

“Let’s go then.” Harry said, smirking to himself. Niall closed the door carefully and hugged the other from behind, kissing the neck and playing with the hem of the Harry’s t-shirt. 

“See, we have all of this to ourselves.” Niall said taking in the scenario in front of him. The pool was huge, rectangular and it had water flowing until the very top. There weren’t any lights on, but they could see clearly. The room had long windows, the stars were reflecting on the dark water, which shone on the ceiling.

“We shouldn’t be wasting time then.” And Harry let himself out of the other’s embrace and started to undress himself, not making any ceremony. Niall didn’t take long to also take his clothes off and dive in the pool right after him.

The water was warm, not like their bath before, but a very pleasant temperature. The pool was deep, but just enough for Niall and Harry to be able to keep himself standing without any struggle – water up to their shoulder. Harry swam to where his lover was and used the other’s body as support, wrapping his legs around the waist and his arms around the neck. Niall held him close, not having any problems on sustaining the other’s weight.

Niall kissed him sweetly; it was just lips moving against lips. He allowed himself to walk slowly, not minding to where they were heading. Harry, growing impatient, bit Niall’s lower lip and sucked it, pulling his head back. He only let it go once Niall winced and he smiled, finally getting the kiss he wanted, the other’s lips and tongue meeting his.

After a couple of minutes, they finally got to the other end of the pool; Harry’s back meeting the warm tiles. Niall broke the kiss and stared at the man in front of him.

“I love you” Niall said and hugged the other harder, snuggling into his neck.

“I love you too, but why are you suddenly saying this?” Harry giggled, Niall could surprise him even after all these years together, unexpected actions and unforeseen words. He liked this about Niall, he couldn’t exactly predict what the other was going to do and it made his stomach uncomfortable in a good way.

“I just…feel I don’t say this enough” Niall gave a peck on the other’s lips and ran one of his hands along his side. He wasn’t sure why, but he had an urge to say this to the other. It could be because Harry always went through with his crazy ideas. He wasn’t just a lover; he was also a dear friend, a lifetime beloved friend.

“If I said I don’t like to hear it, I would be lying” Harry giggled and caressed Niall’s face. “But you don’t need to tell me, it is quite clear in your eyes.” He added with a straight face and pulled the other in for a kiss. 

“I’m such an open book, huh?” Niall pressed him harder against the pool’s wall, putting one hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He got his other hand between their bodies, circling Harry’s half-hard cock and using his thumb to play with the head.

“Enough of mushiness, are you swollen because of the hot water too?” Niall asked, smirking at the other’s reaction, who could even notice the different sparkle in his lover’s eyes. Harry was biting his lower lip to prevent any sound from leaving his mouth. 

“Today it might be tough on you.” He continued, whispering in the other’s ear, hot breath sending shivers over Harry’s spine. “But it seems like you don’t mind…?”

“Come on, Ni. Why are you doing this? What do you want me to say?” Harry felt helpless, since when did his lover like to tease so much? The other only smirked and put his hands around Harry’s thighs.

“I’m going to raise you, sit on the edge” He did as he said and Harry pushed himself up. He groaned uncomfortably when his butt met the tiles, they felt cold on his skin.

“It’s a bit cold, what are you planning?” Harry crossed his arms on his chest, trying to keep some warmth close to his body. Niall laid his hands on Harry’s thighs and kissed them.

“Why so many questions?” Niall was French kissing Harry’s thighs while caressing the other’s balls. Harry laced his feet around Niall’s torso and caressed his lover’s scalp. Niall was going up, leaving a trace of saliva on Harry’s already wet skin. Harry moaned and reclined his body back, supporting himself on his elbows. Niall kept going up until his lips were close to Harry’s balls. He first brushed his lips on them; kissing them softly, then he took them fully into his mouth and started to pump the other’s cock. Harry moaned loudly and, using his legs, pressed Niall’s body against the pool harder. Niall sucked his balls and brushed his teeth against the skin. 

After a few hard and fast jerks, Niall could feel the precum leaking from Harry’s shaft. He stopped sucking his lover’s balls and tiptoed to give a mouth opened kiss on the head of his cock. Harry was fully laid down on the floor, not knowing if the shivers going through his body were caused by Niall or the cool surface meeting his back. Niall licked the underside of his shaft slowly, feeling it pulsating against his tongue. Harry’s heartbeats were racing and blood was heading to his dick. He wanted to watch what Niall was doing, thus he kept his head up, the discomfort on his neck going by unnoticed. Niall looked into Harry’s eyes and licked his lips, Harry’s stare focused on the pink tongue moistening them. Taking a deep breath and smirking one last time, Niall took Harry’s cock in his mouth. The younger moaned out loud and let his head fall back to the floor. Niall started to jerk himself, getting too aroused by the younger’s response to his ministrations. Niall played with his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, Harry couldn’t help himself but thrust in the warmth that was Niall’s mouth. He was in an awkward position to thrust hard, so Niall didn’t bother on holding his hips to prevent him. When Niall started to massage his balls, Harry couldn’t hold it anymore and came inside his mouth. Niall held the base of the younger’s dick and played with the underside of the head using his tongue while Harry felt the effects of the orgasm going through his body. He took deep breaths, trying to decelerate his heart.

Niall rested his head on Harry’s thigh and brushed his fingertips on the other’s stomach, creating abstract patterns on the skin. He felt the other moving and looked up, their eyes met and Niall smiled.

“Come back to the water” Niall pulled his hand and took two steps back to give him space. Harry felt the warm water enveloping his body and relaxed immediately. 

“You are so good at this.” He threw his arms around Niall’s neck and kissed him hard, not wasting time to push his tongue inside the other’s mouth, moaning at the friction and feeling the weird taste of his own cum. Niall pressed himself against the other and Harry grinded their hips together, making the other moan in his mouth. Harry lowered one of his hands and grasped their erections together, jerking their cocks. Niall slid his hands to Harry’s ass and squeezed his buttocks, bringing his bodies closer. Harry fastened his hand and Niall moved his own to the other’s butt crack. He scratched his lover’s butthole lightly, which caused Harry to bit the other’s bottom lip. Niall thrust in the hand around their erections and inserted one finger inside the other, moving it in and out, not needing any lube, the water was enough. He pushed another finger in soon after, Harry hissed in pain. Niall scissored his fingers and kissed the other’s neck, enjoying the now free sounds leaving Harry’s mouth. Niall was overwhelmed by the hand wrapped around his cock and the hot flesh pressing against his, Harry was currently playing with the head, rubbing his thumb on it. 

“Do you think this is enough of stretching? You already noticed I’m quite hard, right?” Niall teased, not really worried about it, he knew he wouldn’t hurt the other if taking it slow.

“Yeah, put it in.” Harry turned around, facing the wall. Niall pressed his cock between the other’s butt cheeks, making the head of his shaft bump against Harry’s ball. Niall kissed his shoulders blades, not stopping the movement, and bit down when Harry clutched his butt.

“I’m going in.” Niall decided to stop teasing; he didn’t know how long he would take it. Harry nodded, folded his arms on the pool’s edge and rested his forehead. Niall started to push it in, feeling muscles trying to prevent him from doing so, but he applied more force, finally getting the head in. He stopped, letting the other breathe. Niall was right, Harry was feeling the size difference, it was hurting more than the usual, he tried to grip on something, but there wasn’t anything close enough. After a minute, Niall moved again, until he could feel his balls pressed on Harry’s ass cheeks. He took a deep breath, grasping the other’s hips harder, trying to restrain himself from fucking him senseless. Niall could feel the other was trembling, he was currently regretting not being able to see the other’s face. “Baby, I can’t see your face.” He said, nuzzling Harry’s neck. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you can move, but go slow.” Harry replied. Niall took a little of his thick shaft out and inserted in, slowly, repeating the movement a few times before adding force. Both moaned, Harry felt fuller than ever and this turned him on more than he ever expected. He moved his hips against Niall, feeling the other’s cock fucking him harder. Niall, noticing Harry wanted more, stopped thrusting, got himself in a better position, took his shaft almost all the way out and thrust it in forcefully, getting straight to Harry’s prostate, making his hole clamp hard on Niall’s cock. Niall got himself engaged in a furious pace, with Harry meeting his thrusts half way. 

“Baby, I’m close” said Harry, lowering one hand to his shaft, but Niall stopped him and also pulled out of him.

“I want to see your face when you come.” Niall turned him, pressed him against the pool’s wall, Harry hugged Niall’s neck and laced his legs around the other’s waist. Niall kissed him, tongues battling for dominance, and pushed into Harry’s hole again. Niall couldn’t focus in the kiss, so Niall sucked his bottom lip, munching on it lightly. Niall didn’t wait for the other to adjust, there was no need to, and started to move his hips. He held Harry’s thighs and picked up pace, having better access and going deeper. Harry nearly screamed when Niall thrust in his prostate, the head of his cock hitting in hard, making him see stars and squeezed on Niall’s shaft. Harry let his head fall, his mouth close to Niall’s ear, he could hear every little moan the other emitted. 

“…baby” Harry breathed on his ear, sending shiver all over his spine, hearing the other’s voice full of lust, making him thrust even harder. Harry’s back was getting scratched on the tiles, but he couldn’t care less about it. He was completely absorbed in pleasure, he thought there wasn’t a way for him to feel better and Niall wrapped one hand around his shaft, jerking it as fast as his thrusts, he felt as if he was going to explode.

The water of the pool was creating waves from their movement; the moonlight was illuminating Niall, making him look even paler than he was, highlighting his bright blue eyes and red swollen lips. Everything was silent except for their moans and the sound of the water moving.

Niall kissed Harry’s cheek eagerly; Harry – noticing what the other wanted – moved his head and met the other’s lips, in a wet and demanding kiss. Niall felt his abdomen muscles tightening and played with the slit of Harry’s cock. It was too much stimulation, both his prostate and cock, and Harry came hard, white substance floating on the water, going limp on Niall’s arms. Niall thrust hard in him, Harry was clenching with such strength on him, maybe he felt it intensified because he was swollen, it made his eyes rolls to the back of his head. Harry was moaning on his ear again with every little move, feeling his body sensitive after his orgasm.

“Come in me, baby. I know you can’t hold it anymore.” Harry said brushing his nails on the other’s back. Niall slammed in the hot body one last time and held Harry’s hips tightly. Harry moaned at Niall’s expression when he came, thinking he himself could spurt his load once more, the expression of bliss caused by him in such a beautiful face. 

It was hard for Niall to enjoy his high, he had to support both his and Harry’s body, but, after a few minutes, he held Harry tight and walked to the nearest stairs. They got themselves out and put the clothes on, not bothering to wait for their bodies to dry or to be sure which piece of fabric belonged to whom. They sneaked back to their room and took off their clothes, getting fresh underwear to put on and lie down. 

“Niall, we have a problem. The sheets are still dirty.” Harry whined. Yes, they had slept enough for a night, but he wanted to rest his body at least.

“Let’s share the sofa, it’s big enough.” Niall threw himself on the black leather sofa, turning on the TV, swapping between channels recklessly, and waiting for the other. Harry whined about needing his own space, but fell in the other arms nevertheless. Niall eventually seated with a mystery movie, but they weren’t paying much attention to it, lost in their own worlds.

“Does it count as my turn again?” Niall suddenly asked. Harry looked at him confused, not fully getting what the other meant. “I mean, I dragged you to the pool and we had sex there, does it count as my turn again?”

“Hm, I don’t know. I’m next for sure, let’s decide after my turn.” Harry gave a peck on the other’s lips and snuggled into his neck. “And it doesn’t really matter, as long as we both like the kink.”

“Okay.” Niall trailed off and caressed the other’s back, which earned a wince. “Did I hurt your back?” Harry lift his head and looked at it, it was red and had a few scratches.

“It hurts a bit, but don’t worry. I didn’t even notice it before trying to put my shirt on” Harry laughed lightly. Niall only nodded. 

“Are you going to sleep now?” He asked after a few more minute and brought Harry’s body closer, being careful to not hurt the other. Harry threw a leg on top of him.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep, but I want to enjoy this.” Harry replied and kissed the other’s neck, making Niall purr, and closed his eyes.

“Why are you so mushy?” Niall asked, kissing the other fully on the lips and fighting back his blush.

“I know you actually love it.” Harry pinched one of his heated cheeks, teasingly.

\--

The rest of their trip had been uneventful. Too tired to get out of their room, too lazy to get up from their bed, too intimate to put on any clothes. They were back to their hometown and, once again, stuck to their routines. And routine was a word Niall had been using too much lately, to Harry’s dismay. He hadn't chosen yet what they were doing next and his lover kept bugging him about it. Couldn't he have some time to breathe and to think about it, he wanted his turn to be amazing and making a rushed choice wouldn’t do any good. They were having a small discussion about it while getting out of their car in the garage, on their way to the elevator.

"Can you not?" Harry said, visibly annoyed. “Get a sock and have fun.”

"You know we both like it when I'm thinking with my other head." Niall smirked and took notice of the light blush on the other's cheeks.

"Fuck you. We have sex almost every day and I need to live with it having dancing as my job. Can you spend like a week without getting any?" Harry slammed the car’s door, making Niall wince. 

“You know the car’s door doesn’t have anything to do with it, right?” Harry only side-eyed him and kept quiet. “Okay, I know it’s a bit too much sometimes, but every time was so amazing, I’m craving for the next one. And it’s hard to control.” Harry scoffed and got in the elevator, pressing the button to keep it in the same floor. “I mean, it’s your fault too, how can I not be excited having you around?”

“Okay, I’m sorry for being your boyfriend then.” Harry said in a bored tone. “I bet you can’t stay a week without sex.” He dared, teasingly, once they were both in the elevator and it started to move. Niall opened his mouth to reply, but he heard the sound of the elevator’s door opening and stopped half-way, his mood suddenly dropping when he noticed who had gotten in, James. Niall instinctively brought an arm around Harry’s shoulder and glared at the man.

James lived in the same building, however several floors below. Niall was okay with him – as much as a neighbor only knowing the other’s name could –, until he noticed the other’s stares and to whom they were directed. 

Harry, obviously, liked to tease his lover, it made the relationship more entertaining, but he knew one thing he couldn’t play with and that was Niall’s jealousy. He knew it ever since their teenage days; it only would reward him a cold and short-answering Niall. Thus, Harry avoided their neighbor the best he could, especially when Niall was around, but he often caught the other staring at him. They never exchange more than a few words, Harry’s words were “yes” or “no” most of the time, not allowing the topic to develop. 

James smiled brightly and nodded to Harry, greeting the other. He did the same to Niall, though with a-not-so-brightly smile. Niall could feel the anger burning up on him, how could that bastard flirt with his boyfriend even when he was present. Harry smiled sadly, looking to the floor, and laced one hand around Niall’s waist, squeezing lightly, coaxing him. Niall only brought him closer and glared at his neighbor’s back, wishing the elevator could get to the 6th floor faster.

Once James was out of the elevator and the door was closed, Niall gave off a sigh. That guy, he hated him to no end. 

“Calm down, Ni.” Harry gave a peck on his lips and showed the other his best smile. The ends of Niall’s lips went upwards for a second. Harry knew the other was still mad, but he would brush it off in a few minutes. “Let’s get back to our little chat, I bet you can’t stay a week without getting off.” Harry was pushing his luck teasing the other right after meeting James, but he knew it would make it more amusing.

“Pff, as if. You’ve travelled for longer than that and I’m pretty sure I didn’t cheat on you.” Niall replied, wanting to end this conversation for once.

“But you had your hand.” Harry’s smirk didn’t falter even when his lover’s glare was directed to him.

“So what?” Niall rolled his eyes and got out of the elevator at the 21st floor, the highest of the building. Harry followed him and stopped by the side of the door while the other unlocked it.

“I bet you can’t go through a week without coming even once.” Harry dared the other with a playful look on his eyes.

“And what do I get if I win?” Niall asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Everyday sex for a month and you can go harsh if I don’t have to work on the next day.” Harry was well aware this was risky, but it was not like he wouldn’t also enjoy it.

“What if I lose?” Niall threw himself on their couch while the other went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

“I get to top for a week straight.” Harry was confident the other wouldn’t agree with this. Of course Harry had topped before, quite a few times, but usually Niall was more controlling in their love making.

“So what time is it now?” Niall asked, getting up and circling his arms around Harry. 

“It’s 1 AM, it’s already Saturday.” Harry answered, stealing a glance to the counter’s clock.

“Okay, you will miss having me inside you until 1 AM of next Saturday.” Niall answered kissing the other’s lips.

“I’m so winning this.” Harry answered, threading a hand through the other’s hair and pulling him closer.

“We will see it in a week.” Niall got himself off the other’s arms and headed to the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower.” Niall stated without even bothering to look back to Harry.

\---

Niall could say only one thing about the next three days, frustration. Harry had been trying to seduce him in every possible way, walking around with a towel low on his hips, wearing nothing but small briefs for bed, pouring chocolate syrup on the tip of a banana and putting his tongue out to lick it all off before gently biting it. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins just by the thought. He currently was at his office, he had to focus on his work, but his cellphone’s ringtone suddenly interrupted his inner battle.

“Hey, babe. How are you?” Niall could hear the other munching on something by the other end of the line.

“Fine, I guess. I had a tiring meeting and I’m craving for a massage on my back.” Niall answered, amusedly. Harry laughed lowly. “How about you?”

“I got home early and prepared something to eat. Isn’t it time for your lunch break yet?” Harry kept on munching on whatever he was eating.

“Yeah, I could use a break right now.” Niall reclined himself on his chair and looked up. “Anyway, any reason why you are calling?”

“Just wanted to check on you, to know how your week is going.” Niall knew there was something behind this call. Of course Harry called him anytime he felt like it, but something felt off about this specific call.

“You are well aware of how it is going.” Niall groaned, playing with a pen on his desk impatiently. 

“Do you want to know how is it going for me?” Harry didn’t wait for an answer and continued. “It’s just like you said, I miss having your cock inside me.”

“Oh god, you can’t be doing this. Phone sex? Really now, Harry?” Niall fought to keep his tone annoyed, but his lover’s words were affecting him.

“Well, I never said we couldn’t play, you just can’t come.” Harry stated matter-of-factly. “I’ve been lonely this week, only me and my hand, just like I am right now, on the couch, hands down my pants. I’m even considering buying a vibrator.”

“I’m going to turn off my phone.” Niall tried to say it in a warning tone.

“Calm down, Niall.” He chuckled. “Are you are getting hard already? I’ve barely started.” And Niall could hear a moan; he cursed, but couldn’t find in himself the strength to end the call. “I wish it was your mouth on my dick and your fingers stretching me nice, so later you could push your cock inside me to the hilt without having any control, just like we both want.”

“Go get your vibrator, Harry!” Niall yelled at the phone and pressed the ‘end’ button. 

After a couple minutes, sporting a half-erect cock and wondering what to do about it, he received a text from his boyfriend: ‘Don’t you dare masturbate if you want to win this, you know I would notice if you did ;) Now excuse me, I have business to conclude 8D’ To this Niall slammed his phone on the desk.

\---

Niall had the Wednesday mornings off, he didn’t have to work. He liked to run and, after that, take a long shower or soak in the bathtub. He used his free time to exercise whenever he could; staying the whole day on a chair in his office didn’t do good to his health. On that day, he was running for longer than usual, still tormented about the week, the longest of his life. The only thing he could think of to not lose the bet was staying as far as possible from Harry, but Harry had seen through his plan and made his life even worse. When he got home, on the day before, Harry was comfortably laying on the couch, watching porn on their TV. Niall didn’t think twice before leaving again.

It wasn’t just about not wanting to bottom, Niall was cool with it – still sex, still hot, still pleasurable –, but he didn’t want to lose. Not after all the younger made him go through; Harry was so getting it in return for all of this.

After he had ran all he wanted, Niall got back home, took a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to the bathroom. He took his clothes off and let the hot water from the shower massage his body, concentrating all his thoughts on the feeling. All he wanted right now was having Harry to massage him, but this would have to wait for a few days.

Once the bathtub was full with the water from the shower, he turned it off and laid down in the tub. He relaxed completely and washed himself. He was about to doze off, supporting his head on the tub’s edge, when he felt something coming into the bathtub and got startled. Harry smirked and straddled the other, giving a kiss full on the lips and supporting his hands on his shoulders. Niall fell into the kiss completely, forgetting it wasn’t a good time to make out. He let a hand trace Harry’s back, feeling the muscles and warm skin under his palm, sliding down until reaching his butt, squeezing it lightly. Harry groaned and brought their bodies closer together, deepening the kiss.

Niall grinded their hips together the best he could in the limited space he had, sending the heat he had been craving for through his veins. Harry broke the kiss and sucked on the other’s ear, chewing it lightly, before going down to his neck and biting it hard, making the other hiss. Niall brought a hand between their bodies, took a grip on both erections, and jerked them. 

Harry couldn’t say this week hadn’t been a torture for him as well, he wasn’t kidding when he said he thought about buying a vibrator. However, he decided against it, he still could pleasure himself and, by the end of the week, it would feel even better to have Niall inside him again. He thrust in Niall’s hand – thinking how softer and simply different it felt on him instead of having his own hand to pump himself – feeling the other’s hard cock in contact with his.

When he knew both were about to come, Harry freed himself and got out of the bathroom. Niall could only stare at the other’s back, not really understanding what had happened. Took him a few seconds, but it got to him.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU, HARRY STYLES.” Niall yelled, fuming of anger.

“I’m just helping you to not lose the bet.” Harry yelled back, “And don’t forget, no jacking off now.” Niall could swear he heard the other moan after the last word.

\---

Just one more day, just one more day. This was what Niall kept saying to himself. He currently was cuddling with Harry on the couch, after a long day of work. They were watching a movie, it wasn’t porn nor too rated, but it was enough to get him uncomfortable. Niall retrieved his arm that was around Harry, who looked at him questioningly. 

“Nothing, I’m just sleepy.” Niall shrugged. “Let’s go to bed” He laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling lightly.

“I will go in a few, the movie is almost ending.” Harry gave a good night kiss on the other’s lips and turned his attention back to the TV. 

Niall laid down on the bed and tried to put his thoughts in order. He looked to the digital watch on the bedside and counted, less than 26 hours for him to get free and be able to put his hands on Harry. He rolled on the bed and allowed sleep to take over him; his last conscious thought was asking to himself if he would lose the bet in case he had a wet dream.

\---

Niall woke up early in the Friday morning, not wanting to deal with his seductive lover in his less than 24 hours of withdrawal. Nineteen hours and twenty-eight minutes to be more specific. He took a quick shower and left a note on the fridge to Harry, saying he had an appointment and, of course, he loves him.

The truth was, Niall really had an appointment – although he didn’t need to go this early – and a busy day. He had a lot of things to be done with before the weekend started. He barely had time to eat at noon and already was tired nonetheless. He got home late and Harry was nicely dressed with tight black jeans, a black wife beater and a plaid shirt around his hips.

“Did I forget something?” Niall asked, clueless. Harry was ready to go out.

“Do you want to stay at home on a Friday night?” Niall looked at the other and gulped. He was tired, but Harry was dressed to kill. And today was Friday, he had forgotten it for a moment, but just at looking at his lover, he could feel all fatigue evaporating.

“Give me half an hour to get ready!” Niall dropped his keys, wallet and cellphone on the coffee table and headed to the bathroom. 

He took a quick shower because he knew he would take a while to decide on his clothes. Harry was nicely dressed, he couldn’t do any less. He chose a deep V neck with weird and colorful patterns printed on black, dark jeans and a denim jacket. Niall also styled his hair nicely and applied cologne.

Harry, who was watching the other from afar for a few minutes already, whistled teasingly once Niall finally took notice of his presence. Niall blushed a little, but smirked at him.

“So where are we going?” Niall asked, taking a final look at his hair and rearranging a few locks.

“I thought about grabbing something to eat and then finding a good place to dance?” Harry spoke slowly, leaning on the door frame.

“Dancing, huh? I like it.” Niall grinned knowingly. Both fetched what they needed before turning off the lights and leaving.

\---

They got themselves food that wouldn’t feel too heavy for them to dance later on and went to their favorite club. Upbeat songs, remixes of the best hits, not too crowded, not too empty. After a few drinks, they were putting up a show for everyone interested in watching. They were dancing close, hands rubbing skin under clothes, hips grinding, and kisses on every extent of visible skin.

It didn’t take too long for Niall to grab Harry’s hand and lead them to their car. Harry was nibbling Niall’s ear and his hand was caressing the other’s inner thigh lightly. Niall had to try hard to focus on the road in front of him, parking the car in a dark place and just do Harry there never totally leaving his mind.

When the caresses were getting more urgent and so the kisses on his neck more passionate, Niall finally got into the garage and made it to the spot of his car, slightly relieved for being able to get there unharmed. Once he turned off the car, he brought a hand to the back of Harry’s head and deepened the kiss, while one hand fumbled with the buttons his pants. Harry already had a hand inside the other’s pants and was massaging his cock.

“Let’s go, elevator”. After it was said, they still spent a few minutes kissing, both not wanting to let go. Once they broke the kiss for air, it was easier. Niall took the car keys, both got out of the car and he activated the alarm. They walked to the elevator clinging to each other and stopping a few times when the contact of lips against lips was too much, when multitasking was too hard. Niall pressed the button and attacked the other’s collarbones while waiting for the elevator. When he heard the doors opening, he led both of them inside.

Niall pushed Harry against a wall and groped his ass, while looking straight into his eyes. Harry moaned and licked his lips, curious to see how far his lover would go inside an elevator.

Once they reached the first floor, the elevator made the sound indicating the doors would open. They tried to look as presentable as they could, but the flushed faces were evident. The doors opened and Niall couldn’t believe his eyes, of course it would be James getting into the elevator and interrupting again. 

James took notice of who was in the elevator. Niall could see James ravishing Harry with his stare, eyeing the other’s outfit from head to toe. Niall felt he could punch the other straight on the face, but he came up with something better. The elevator was back to moving and Niall attached Harry’s lips on his, bringing their bodies close together, enjoying the moans coming from his lover.

Harry certainly was surprised, but quickly understood what the other was doing. Niall wanted to show James who he belonged to. He wasn’t going to oppose, he was annoyed by James’s blatant attitudes. He slid his hand around Niall’s waist, until it got to his ass, fondling it forcefully, making their hips meet and yanking moans from both.

Niall pressed Harry against a corner of the elevator and slipped his hand – the one James would be able to see – inside Harry’s pants, gripping his cock firmly, which caused Harry to bite Niall’s lower lip.

James couldn’t do anything but stare. He knew Niall was aware of his stares to his boyfriend and he didn’t like it, but James never thought he would get to that point, making out in front of him. He couldn’t deny the scene in front of him was hot, but the jealousy and want was burning inside of him. Harry was so beautiful and demanding. Even though he wasn’t the one in control, it seemed like he was expecting a lot from his partner. It just made his heartbeat accelerate. 

Niall ravished Harry’s collarbones while the other moaned wantonly. He had a firm grip on the other’s cock and was grinding against the other’s thigh, pleasuring himself. Niall couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this aroused, this week had been the death of him and teaching James a lesson was getting him stiffer by the second. 

Niall was fisting Harry’s cock when James reluctantly left the elevator with an erection himself. Of course the jealous boyfriend didn’t miss it and smirked at James when the doors were closing, James would have to pleasure himself for the night. Niall felt victorious.

Harry bringing his pants down reminded him of their current situation. He lowered his own pants and rubbed his cock against his lover’s ass. 

“Come on, Niall. We don’t have much time.” Harry whined, they were currently at the 10th floor.

“Do you mind…?” Niall knew he didn’t have to say all the words, Harry would get the message.

“No, just do it.” Niall spat on his hand and smeared it on his cock. Harry was looking at him; Niall stared at him asking the question silently, Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Niall tried to push himself into Harry, it was hard and painful for both of them, since there was neither preparation nor lube – they didn’t have enough time for that. Niall did it slowly, although Harry would like it slower, but, once again, they were getting closer and closer to their own floor. 

Once he was fully inside, Niall took no time in waiting for the other to adjust. He grabbed the other’s cock and jerked, trying to keep his mind out of the pain, while he started to thrust shallowly at first. He was bracing Harry with his other hand and kissing the other’s collarbones. Harry fisted his hair and Niall could feel he wasn’t tense anymore. He thrust harder and heard a moan. He was sure this was somewhat painful to his lover, but he also knew Harry was suffering from their one week long without sex, he wanted this as much as himself. 

Even though he could barely hold himself – feeling Harry around him tighter than the usual and all the stress from the past week building up on him –, he doubled his pace, making both his hand and hips move faster. Harry was a mess, Niall had to support him using him other hand, which was around the other’s waist, and was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

“Faster, Ni. I don’t have to work tomorrow.” Niall took a quick glance at the panel, currently at the 17th; he had to do it faster. 

“Come on, clench around me.” Niall whispered into the other’s ear while nibbling on it and pressing Harry harder against the wall. He groaned loudly at the feeling of the other’s muscles closing tightly around him. Harry kept it like that the best he could while being thrust in and out, feeling Niall’s cock pressing against all the right places. When Niall fully hit his prostate, he tried to grab something, tried to hold something, to keep a hold of himself. He was losing it and he knew it, but he wasn’t the only one and that brought a smug smile to his face. 

Niall had found his spot and was inclined to abuse it. He quickened his hips and deepened his thrusts, not missing it even once. He kept on going as if his life was depending on it, forgetting all about his hard day of work and even how his lover would be feeling the next day, all that mattered was the present, the now, and Niall was craving for his release. 

Niall grazed his nail on the other’s slit teasingly, and, with the stimulation on his prostate, sent the other over the edge. He only had to thrust once more before coming hard inside Harry, all the frustration building up on him. He had been craving for contact without any restrains for the whole week and finally getting it made his eyes roll back with pleasure.

They couldn’t even enjoy their high, they soon after heard the click of the elevator’s doors opening, 21st floor. Niall zipped himself up and dragged Harry, who barely pulled his pants up, out of the elevator. He took a minute to open the door, using the wrong keys a couple of times and missing the door’s lock. 

Niall held the door open and Harry got in, they didn’t put the lights on, both went straight to their room and threw themselves on their bed. Niall turned on the TV to facilitate their tasks, took off Harry’s clothes and his own and handed him tissues to clean himself. Being completely naked, Niall remained static on the bed, still feeling the fading tingle sensation under his skin.

Once his mind was properly functioning again, he turned to Harry only to find the other already sleeping. He snuggled close to the other’s chest and smiled when Harry pulled him closer. Suddenly, something flashed in his mind and his thoughts were going wild already.

Next month would be fun.


End file.
